What if's and Maybe's
by Imlerith
Summary: "Maybe she doesn't feel the same way and she breaks your heart in to a thousand pieces or maybe she does feel the same and hasn't said anything for the same reasons you haven't and you get together and live happily ever after. Either way it's time you found out. Because you will regret it if you don't. You can't live your life around what if's and maybe's."


**I really wish story ideas would stop coming to me in the middle of the night while I'm trying to sleep.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing Pitch Perfect**

* * *

Chloe sat on the edge of her bed drying her hair, having just got out of the shower and putting on some pajamas when there was a knock on her door. She was slightly confused by this, the redhead was well known for her lack of boundaries, knocking on her door in the Bella house just wasn't necessary. Still she put on a smile, ready to happily greet whoever it was. "Come in!"

The door opened to reveal her co-captain, she was even more confused at this. If there was anyone who didn't need to knock it was Beca. She shrugged it off though, happy to spend any time with the DJ. "Hey Becs, whats up? You know you don't need to knock right? You're always welcome in here."

"What? Oh yeah the door, um sorry. I was worried you were changing... or something? But I guess it wouldn't be anything I haven't seen before... oh god why did I say that." The brunette stammered out "Get it together Mitchell" she added, mumbling to herself.

Chloe chuckled slightly "Are you okay Becs? You seem nervous, is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah!" Beca said, much louder than she had intended. "Yeah everything's great. Why wouldn't it be?" She asked at a much more reasonable volume.

"Okay you're officially being weird. Sit down, tell me what's up." The redhead said, patting the spot next to her on the bed. The younger moved and took a seat but still fidgeted, unable to get comfy.

"I have something I have to tell you, and I'm nervous you're not gonna want me around after." She spoke softly, nervousness quite evident.

"Beca, you know there's nothing you can do or say that would make me not want you around. Whatever it is I promise I won't judge you. You have nothing to worry about." The older girl spoke reassuringly.

"I have everything to worry about! The brunette said while rising and beginning to pace back and forth. This could change everything! It could ruin our friendship, change the whole dynamic of the group. So many things could go wrong here!"

The redhead pulled the DJ back down next to her, herself getting worried at was to come. "Beca, what is it? Talk to me. Please."

Seeing the look in the older girls eyes Beca could tell she was beginning to freak her out. _"Good job Mitchell. Fuck, it's now or never."_ She thought to herself. "Chloe, I." She took a deep breath before continuing again. "Chloe, I'm in love with you."

* * *

 **Earlier that day**

 _Beca sat on her bed, attempting to figure out what her latest mix needed to bring it all together, when a redheaded intruder suddenly plopped on to her bed and made herself comfortable. "Hello Chloe, what can I do for you?" She said trying to keep her voice as monotone as possible and hide her amusement._

" _Becaaaaa, I'm bored. Entertain me" The older girl whined._

" _Don't you have a Russian lit test you should be studying for?" The DJ asked with a raised eyebrow._

 _Chloe did have a test coming up. A test she could ace in her sleep if she wanted. After taking the class so many times she was fairly confident she could go to Russia and be fine talking to anyone on the street. But Beca and the rest of the Bellas didn't need to know that."I've been studying all morning! I'm gonna be fine, I promise, I don't want to fry myself out before the test."_

 _She was gonna be fine, most the Bellas and most importantly, Beca were graduating this year. She had no reason to stick around Barden again. But now wasn't the time to worry about that, they most of the year left and one last acapella season left together._

" _Fine, what do you want to do?" Beca caved._

" _I don't know. Whatcha working on?"_

" _Just a new mix. I can't get it right though. I feel like it's missing something."_

" _Want me to take a listen?" When the younger girl shook her head Chloe continued on without missing a beat. She knew Beca would let her listen to it soon. She was the only one the younger girl ever let listen to an unfinished mix. However there were some times when the brunette really needed to tackle it on her own. "Okay, well then it sounds like you need a break too."_

" _Yeah you're probably right. Alright Beale, I'm all yours." She said, closing her laptop and setting it aside._

 _The redhead squealed slightly as she pulled the smaller girl in for a hug. The tiny brunette squeaked as the redhead brushed a ticklish spot on her side, she pulled away and saw a mischievous smile on the older girls face. She knew what that look meant. "Chloe don't you da-" She was cut off as the ginger tackled her and began tickling her._

 _'Oh god! Please stop! Chloe!" She shout out between laughs, unable to fight her assailant off. She reached over and grabbed a pillow swinging it up, hitting the older girl in the face. Chloe sat there for a moment, blank expression before growing a wicked smile and grabbing a pillow of her own. "Oh it's on Mitchell." Soon they were running all around the room, flailing their pillows at one another before eventually collapsing back on to the DJ's bed in a fit of giggles._

 _Beca looked at the girl next to her, awe struck. The sound of her laugh was angelic, her red, fiery hair framed her beautiful face perfectly. Her bright blue eyes sparkled with life and happiness. Beca still couldn't understand how someone could be so perfect. She still couldn't believe how much she loved the girl next to her. It would be easy, so easy to close the distance and press her lips to the older girls. So easy._

 _Beca was broken from her trance by the redhead getting up. "You hungry? Come have lunch with me before my test."_

" _Yeah, yeah. Let's get some food..."_

"And then what?"

"And then nothing. We had lunch, she went to take her test and I came back here to spend the rest of my day going out of my god damn mind." Beca explained as she sat with Stacie on the taller girls bed.

"Are you kidding me Beca?! That was literally the best possible time you could have made a move!" Stacie said, frustrated that her best friend had let another perfect opportunity slip by. Stacie was the only one who knew of Beca's love for the redhead. Granted all the others Bellas suspected as much, but Stacie was the only one the Beca had actually admitted it to.

"I can't just spring that on her like that. What if she doesn't feel the same way? Everything would be so awkward if I kissed her and she isn't into me." Beca argued.

"What if she does though? Then you'd be in there with your new girlfriend right now instead of losing your mind in my room." The taller brunette countered.

"I don't know, I don't want to lose her. I can't risk her not wanting to be around me. Maybe her best friend being in love with her would be to much, you know?"

No, Beca. I don't know. Because I know Chloe. And Chloe loves love. She loves people being happy and caring for each other. You know her better than anybody. If she doesn't feel the same way, which by the way I'm sure she does, do you honestly think Chloe would be upset or not be your friend because you're in love with her?"

"How can you be so sure? Maybe she doesn't."

"Answer the question, Beca."

The smaller brunette sighed "No, I don't think she would. I'm just so scared."

Stacie placed her hand on the smaller girls shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I know its scary. But I really don't think you have anything to be scared of here. I don't know for a fact that she loves you because she's never said the words to me. But I'm as positive as a person can be without knowing for sure that she does. The way she acts with you, the way you two look at each other, just friends don't do that."

"She's like that with everyone."

"She's not though. You just don't know that because you can't watch yourself interact with her. She is a touchy feeling, flirty person with all of us to some degree, but with you its multiplied by a hundred."

"I don't know..."

"You're never gonna know if you don't say anything. Maybe she doesn't feel the same way and she breaks your heart in to a thousand pieces or maybe she does feel the same and hasn't said anything for the same reasons you haven't and you get together and live happily ever after. Either way it's time you found out. Because you will regret it if you don't. You can't live your life around what if's and maybe's. Sometimes you just have to go for it."

"You're right. I have to tell her."

"Of course I'm right. I am more than just a smokin' body you know. Now go talk to her. You don't have anything to worry about."

"You're really sure?"

"Beca I am so sure, that if she does reject you I will give up sex. I will buy a chastity belt and give you the key."

"Wow. Okay. I'm gonna go talk to her."

As Beca exited the room Stacie fell back on to her bed with a huff "I swear to god Beale, you better love that girl." she thought out loud.

Beca's heartbeat grew harder with each step as she approached the redheads door until finally she stood just in front of it. "Okay, this it Mitchell. You can do this, you win or lose it all in the next few minutes." She spoke to herself before raising her hand to knock. She knew she didn't need to knock. But she needed the extra couple second to prepare herself, at least that's what she told herself as she knocked on the door.

"Come in!" She heard from the other side.

She let out a deep breath before entering. "Here we go"

* * *

"You're what?" Chloe asked, positive that she hadn't heard the younger girl correctly.

"I'm in love with you, Chloe. Completely, hopelessly, irreversibly, ready to jump out that window if you asked me to in love with you."

Chloe sat there shocked. She couldn't believe her ears. The girl she'd been in love with for the past four years loved her back. She didn't realize how long she'd been silent until the tiny brunette spoke again.

"Chloe, please say something." The DJ pleaded, starting to think she'd just made a huge mistake. She went into full panic mode when the redhead burst into tears "Oh god, please don't cry. I'm sorry I'm an idiot, I shouldn't have said anything. I'll leave if you want."

"No! Stay! I'm sorry I'm crying. I just feel overwhelmed right now. I've been in love with you for so long. I was sure you'd never feel the same way."

Beca took the older girls face in her hands and wiped the tears with her thumbs. "You love me too?" she couldn't help smile spread across her face as the redhead nodded.

"So much." The older girl whispered.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I was worried I would scare you off. By the time I was ready to tell you, you got together with Jesse. What about Jesse anyway?"

The younger girls heart broke at thought of how much pain the older girl must have went through seeing her with Jesse for so long. "We broke up. We broke up just before the summer started actually. He asked me if there was someone else one night after a fight and I couldn't lie to him. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It was just easier to pretend we were together while I figured all this out."

"It's okay. I understand. We're here now, that's all that matters. Does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I wi-" The brunette was cut off by the redhead crashing into her with a passionate kiss. She reveled in the feeling of electricity that flew through her, the older girls lips were softer than they looked, kissing the Chloe was better than she had ever imagined it would be. She only pulled at the feeling of fresh tears hitting her hands that still cupped her girlfriends face. "Hey, hey, why more tears?" Beca cooed.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. I'm just so happy."

"I'm sorry I left you hanging for so long. I'll always be here with you from now on."

"I love you Becs."

"I love you too Chlo. I love you too."

* * *

 **I thought about ending this with some smut but decided it would ruin the feel of the story. Plus I've never written smut and would probably suck at it. Maybe I'll write an alternate ending as another one shot or something if anyone's interested. I don't know.**


End file.
